<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>transformers &amp; star trek (temp title) by Th3_Cavalry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521696">transformers &amp; star trek (temp title)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3_Cavalry/pseuds/Th3_Cavalry'>Th3_Cavalry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Starfleet, starfleet unifrom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3_Cavalry/pseuds/Th3_Cavalry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans lives are mere seconds in comparison to standard Cybertronian lifespans, so 180 years later BumbleBee spots someone who should be long dead by now.<br/>Title will change soon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>transformers &amp; star trek (temp title)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a short ass one-short I wrote at midnight so it’s not edited and I still don’t have a Beta :(</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Bee Team had left Earth to return to Cybertron, Bumblebee had been so sure it would be the last time he would be on the planet. He was partly right, not really.</p><p> </p><p>It was roughly one-hundred-and-eighty Earth years later. They, the mostly reunited Cybertronian, returned to Earth once again in hopes of exploiting the planet's Energon reserves.</p><p> </p><p>But upon arrival, they had discovered that humans had reached space-age and quite quickly at that. They still went planetside but had to be much more careful than they had been in the past. The advantage was that they could use their Cybertronian Alt-Forms without the need for them to scan a new form.</p><p> </p><p>If it was anything BumbleBee and the other returning former Autobots had learned was that humans who lived for their average lifespan of one-hundred years were mere seconds in comparison to Cybertronians.</p><p> </p><p>So when Bumblebee came across a familiar someone one hundred and seventy-nine years later, he was surprised, to say the least.</p><p> </p><p>"Russell?" 'Bee said, pulling to a sudden stop at a crossroad, in front of that someone.</p><p> </p><p>A somewhat-older Russell Clay stood in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"'Bee? "Russell asked as he looked around for the voice he recognised. Once he recognized him, Russell got into 'Bee's cab.</p><p> </p><p>"What? How, <em>why</em> are you here ‘Bee," he asked as 'Bee drove off again.</p><p> </p><p>"Our Energon stores are running low-“ The canary 'Bot was interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>"So you need to mine Earth's? Be careful in doing that, there are Dilithium mines planet-wide." Russell warned.</p><p> </p><p>"Will do-“ It was only then Bumblebee noticed what Russell was wearing, a scarlet Starfleet operations-division uniform. “You joined StarFleet?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yeah, I did," Russell passed it off as something he forgot about. "I needed to do <em>something</em> with my time and figured I might give StarFleet a try," he explained.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>